User talk:The Nemesisx
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fallout Sandbox Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Congrats With you'r new wikia. MrGazzo 09:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Gauzz Rifle ( talk ) 09:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Areyou making me a moderator? Hey man Hi, just a couple of ideas. You should probably make this look like the Vault, so that people know it's sort of part of it. Also, you'll need a message somewhere for people to use source mode, as the new text editor has been turned off in the Vault. Good luck!! Grammarlad(talk) 09:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Changes done Okay, the menus are sorted, and I'm about to change the "add a new page" function so that it says stuff about creating a new story. Let me know if there's an issue with anything! Grammarlad(talk) 15:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :And you may notice the theme Grammarlad(talk) 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Check out the home page once you're back too Grammarlad(talk) 15:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks man, this means a lot! I'll happily take charge of the tech-y side of things here. Is there anything else specific that you'd like me to do, or shall I just keep refining this wiki? Grammarlad(talk) 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki I notice that we currently have one sister wiki; however, it would be great if you could take a look at The Wasteland Survival Guide and let me know if you think it's sister material. I won't tell anyone on there about it yet as you can then see what it's really like (you'll probably be able to tell that they let me near the theme, and I created the logo in the centre of the Main Page). Oh, you should probably know that I am also a bureaucrat over there, so if there's anything you don't like (such as the currently failing fanfic section) we can change it. Grammarlad(talk) 07:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Fannon Wiki? Hey man, hate to bring bad news but there's already a Fallout Fan Fiction Wiki. RAM 08:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin powers Why have you removed my administrator powers? :O Vandalism There were horrific images added to every page on this wiki by this guys, so I rolled back ALL of his contributions and blocked him. Let's hope no kids saw, it was nasty shit. Grammarlad(talk) 17:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Protection Your user page can now only be edited by users with sysop privelidges. Grammarlad(talk) 17:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Gauzz So, I see gauzz is an admin again. Seeing as you've probably missed out on this, have a link so you can see just who you're giving these powers to. http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jspoelstra&diff=prev&oldid=1364269 Also, remember the way he acted on The Team wiki. We all had our fun but he took it too far with indecent pictures and homophibic/racist comments. Up to you, just thought you that this is hardly an admin worthy way of acting. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D''?]] 18:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with this guy? He seems like trouble, and that's not admin material in my eyes... Grammarlad(talk) 19:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC)